The Thing With Warriors
by Sheiado
Summary: Years in the future, Klaus tries to track down the love of his entire existence after she runs from him. "She isn't running away from YOU, you Idiot. She's running because she wants you to finally realize that what you truly WANT is HER. Clearly, you didn't exactly do a good job of showing your intentions. I think we need to work on that."


**The Thing With Warriors**

**By: Sheiado**

**Author's Note**: Yep, I'm trying to get back into writing. Finally LOL! And yes, I'm a K/C fan! LOL (I'm sure my older readers are currently in shock! LOL!). Anyway, this is my first attempt into TVD fanfiction. So, please be kind. I had an idea and decided to go with it. Please R&R!

**Summary**: Years in the future, Klaus tries to track down the love of his entire existence after she runs from him. "She isn't running from you. She wants you to finally realize that what you truly want is _her_..."

**Prologue**: Meet and Greet

Year 2034

Fear is an emotion. And because of it being an emotion, fear itself can become quite a catalyst for action in given situations. And most unquestionably, when said fear involves another emotion... Love.

A dangerous thing, that.

But, even with that idea being dragged back into the forefront of her mind with painful clarity, Claire McDonnell pressed forward as usual. She was someone who devoted herself to the traits that a lot of vampires tended to brush off, with simple ease, after embracing their true nature. She was one of the few that preferred to keep her real connection to the last remnants of her former, human self.

Once upon a time, she had been a daughter, a soldier, a cop... until she was brutally murdered, with vampire blood still lingering in her system... and then she was left to die. And left to figure out _what_ and _who_ she truly was.

Eventually, she ended up finding the answer...

She wasn't just a living, breathing creature of the night who drank human blood for survival. No. She wasn't a monster.

She was Claire McDonnell. A veteran. An ex-cop turned bounty hunter. And most and foremost, she was a protector by nature.

And, currently, she was a friend. An overprotective one at that.

There have been very few people alive that have ever had the acute ability to unnerve Claire out of her twenty-eight years of life; Both when she _was_ human and even as a newly turned vampire of two years.

The one standing in front of her was most certainly one of the few she had ever some across. But, despite her nervous apprehension, Claire was not one to cower in fear whether it be a situation, a person... or an original vampire hell-bent on searching for a close friend of hers that currently didn't want to be found.

"There's no point in denying or lying to me that she isn't here, love," he coaxed, a slight edge to his voice. "I've spent quite a lot of valuable time and effort toward tracking her down."

Claire crossed her arms, her feet apart in a defensive stance as she scowled at the original. "Hmm. I bet," she replied, giving off a purposeful air of flippancy. "What's it been...? three years now? What with your age being as it is, that's probably not a whole lot of time to you compared to centuries... or maybe even a millennium?"

The older vampire merely smiled, leaning back in casual amusement as he regarded the young woman.

"I hate to break it to you, love, but now you've just quite utterly confirmed my suspicions."

Quirking an eyebrow, Claire couldn't refrain from asking, "Hmm. How so?"

"Well, for starters," He began, crossing his arms with a wide grin that showed off his dimples. "One, you know the exact amount of time I've spent searching for her... Two, most vampires right upon seeing me on their doorstep would either run or quake in utter fear... and Three, it's quite obvious that the two above speaks for itself."

"Really?" Claire questioned, grinning internally at her off-handed tactic. Alright, so maybe she wasn't being _too_ overprotective. "And what's that?"

"Simple, love," he replied, quirking his lips and looking quite pleased with himself. "I know for certain that she's talked to _you_ about _me_. So, therefore, I _know_ she's _here_."

Uncrossing her arms, Claire chuckled, visibly relaxing. "You connected the dots easily. Congratulations."

"And why, may I ask, are congratulations in order, love?"

"I kind of wanted you to figure everything out," Claire replied with ease. "You didn't use compulsion on me. I thought that was very polite of you, by the way. Even though I'm on vervain just for the sake of such situations. Despite the fact that you just about qualify as a sadistic psychopath due to your past indiscretions as a lonely, vampire/werewolf hybrid bachelor, I know from a highly reliable source that underneath all of that 'villainous exterior' that you like to exuberate toward other people, you're a very wise, nice-rounded man of particular age."

Not waiting for a reply, Claire walked with a casual pace across the room toward the small mini-bar. "Now," she continued, shrugging as she reached for two glasses and a bottle. "She lives here. But, currently, she isn't_ 'here' _at present. I'm expecting her to be back within the hour. So... would you care for a drink, _'Nik_'?"

Klaus couldn't help but grin widely at the endearing nickname... or at the hospitality the young vampire in front of him was displaying. "I'm afraid that you have me at a slight disadvantage, love. You clearly know_ 'very much'_ about me. Yet, I know very little about _'you'_."

The baby vampire before him chuckled, the tension in her easing as she calmly poured their drinks. "From what I've heard, being at a disadvantage is something very rare for you."

Klaus smirked, taking the pro-offered drink from her hand as he mused aloud with glee, "It seems that the woman I've claimed as my mate and wife has clearly taken a very deep liking to you."

Not able to help herself, Claire smirked back as they both regarded each other equally. "She has. And she's a _very_ good friend of mine."

"Hence why your heart hasn't been severed from your chest cavity at present, love," Klaus countered, his expression instantly turning dark.

Nodding, Claire took the seat across from him on the sofa. "For the record, she's still kind of pissed at you. She loves you though. So, when she gets back, I'd suggest grovelling. LOTS of grovelling."

"Duly noted, l-"

"Stop calling me _love_ as if we're on some kind of weird, British terms. My name is Claire. Or Mac is more preferable."

Klaus grinned. "And what does my dear wife call you?"

"Mac. She calls me 'Mac'."

"Well, Mac," the original drawled out with a slight smirk as he took another sip of his drink, "as far as first impressions go, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Please read and review. I would totally love suggestions too! Lol!


End file.
